The present invention is generally related to environmental control units (ECUs), and the maintenance and control of the same. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a device and system for remotely monitoring and controlling mobile environmental control units, such as military ECUs.
Military use environmental control units are unique in their design, construction, and performance objectives. These ECUs are responsible for cooling personnel living/working areas, mobile field hospitals, mobile radar, communications, and air traffic control stations, and for cooling high power electronic equipment. Failure of the ECU would result in the inability to complete military missions due to equipment failures or overheating.
In most cases, these ECUs are deployed to austere environments in extremely dusty, dry, and arid climates or locations that are extremely remote, frigid, and/or continually wet. Because of the harsh environments the ECUs are subjected to, and the importance their role plays in the big picture of military tactical plans, almost all ECUs are subject to the military standards for environmental protection. The ECUs have to perform their functions in every extreme.
One of the biggest hurdles the military faces is their inability, due to either lack of training or inadequate service personnel, to troubleshoot, diagnose, and adjust the ECUs when they are not performing optimally. More often than not, performance issues are caused by incorrect settings by operating personnel, airflow obstructions, incorrect or improper preventative maintenance, incorrect refrigeration charge, or improperly adjusted superheat/sub-cooling settings.
The current remedies for improperly functioning equipment include: 1) operating personnel attempt to adjust, troubleshoot, and/or repair the ECU using limited knowledge about how the refrigeration system operates, which most times results in further degradation of the ECU or damage to equipment; 2) the operator acquires a replacement system if one is locally available and the improperly functioning unit is removed and shipped to the manufacturer for repair; or 3) technical support personnel from the manufacturer are requested, resulting in expensive travel and labor rates both for the customer and for the manufacturer.
The problem with all three of the remedies listed above is that there is a vast amount of time and money wasted for the same outcome. The units do not get adequately repaired, and are prone to additional failures, and tactical missions are aborted due to secondary equipment failures occurring due to lack of cooling air provided by the ECU. In many cases, field service technicians cannot get to the equipment location in an expeditious manner because of the wide range of deployed locations inside hazardous areas. This leaves the end user, the military personnel in the field, without the support they need.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a system for remotely monitoring, troubleshooting and controlling mobile ECUs, such as those used in the military. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.